Cleverbot And Meetings!
by TheKalmarUnionOfSuFin
Summary: Watch as your favourite Nations have a intellectual battle of wits with- oh wrong script...Watch as your favorite nations have conversations with cleverbot! Um that's about it... "IT TOLD ME I'M NOT A REAL COUNTRY!" Oh and watch as Sealand has a meltdown...not a pretty sight. Fem!Finland/Prussia Germany/America Fem!France/Fem!England


**A/N: I HATE FOOTBALL! What's wrong with soccer or hockey? Buuut nooooo I had to watch Football all day long...I can't stand it I would rather be stuck listening to *shutters*...rap music...Anyway I stayed up late to finish this and to work on my Venom/Avengers plot line and send that off to Sweden for some input...anyways enjoy**

**Finland out!**

A women with long light blond hair and eyes the shades of amethysts sat between Denmark and a beautiful brunette who was slowly taking small sips from her wine glass as she smiled at a certain Englishwoman. The blond Fin stifled a yawn as she glanced at the young boy and girl in front of her one had a purple ribbon in her short straw blonde hair she was chatting with the boy who was wearing a familiar white hat on his head.

'Awww Otis and Lilly are so cute together to bad there older siblings are so trigger happy they can't make any friends...' Tina turn her head and ended up catching the gaze of familiar ruby red eyes. Lorelei observed as Tina glared at her and looked away.

* * *

'How can she hate me but...like him?' The Germanic nation sighed.

* * *

Francine was now looking lustfully at Alice who was sitting with Arthur and Madeline. Francine was there alone with Tina on one side and and Daniel on the other. Francine, Daniel and Tina were left to attend the meeting on their own. Elisabetta was busy with personal matters, Francis was...somewhere and Tino was in recovery at the hospital.

"So do ve have our sights on some lovely lady?" The Hungarian asked as he glanced at the brunette beauty next to him.

"Oui...to bad zhe dragon guards his treasure so vell..." Francine sighed wistfully probably caught up in some fantasy with a certain British woman.

"You make zhet sound dirty!" The Hungarian laughed as Francine smirked and took another sip of her wine glass.

"Zhat vas zhe point Mon Ami Il garde sa colombe pure be la rose !" She said In true Francine fashion her her violet blue eyes sparkling with romantic passion. Unlike her brother Francis she didn't openly harass people or constantly annoy or stalk Alice.

"I vouldn't call Alice a pure dove! Az èm-m franica vadrózsa!" Daniel said as he leaned back in his chair.

"So how is your sœur?" The self proclaim wine connoisseur asked as she placed her wine glass down on to the conference table with a audible _clink. _

* * *

Tina sat quietly typing away at her computer as Ludwig was droning on about UN Security Council blah blah blah blah...

'How can he talk for so long without stopping to take a breath...' Tina thought sarcastically the blond Finnish woman wasn't one for politics. She left that part to Tino her male counterpart. It would seem that some magic spells aren't reversible and in true Krikland fashion Arthur managed to summon the gender counterparts during WWll. And now Tina and the rest of the counterparts have been stuck in this dimension since 1944...

Tina finally giving up on trying to accomplish anything and discreetly opened her browser to find that a web page was already open.

'Huh? Must have been Penelope then...cleverbot?' Tina grinned and quickly refresh the webpage and went to work.

User: Hello I am Finland!

Cleverbot: We'll both wear a dress.

User: Um...I don't... Poland is that you?

Cleverbot: No, I love you with all my heart, but there's someone else too.

User: Su-san...

Cleverbot: Seven AM, wakin' up in the mornin'.

User: I feel like this was a bad Idea...so what do you like to...drink?

Cleverbot: I like The Pretty Little Liars series.

User: Okay wayyy of topic...tell me about it.

Cleverbot: What do you think about Google?

User: I like it its a good search engine.

Cleverbot: I like it too. Could you tell me what is the 42?

User: Is it possible for computer programs to have Brain damage?

Cleverbot: Obviously. I am human.

User: Sure you are and Sewden doesn't dance to Abba when he thinks he's all alone...

Cleverbot: I know I am.

User: Fine prove it. What is the Winter War?

Cleverbot: I can leave this conversation, is that prove enough for you?

User: No.

Cleverbot: I can trace your IP-address. I am a bot.

User: STOP HACKING MY PASKA AMERICA!

Cleverbot: Stop being dumb.

User: I will shoot you!..(happy thoughts Tina happy, happy HAPPPY...).

Cleverbot: What's up?

User: Oh nothing much...(kill...kil...happy...happy...).

Cleverbot: Same.

User: Oh thats good!

Cleverbot: It was really fun. I tanned a bit and I jumped off the diving board. The water was really cold though.

User: Amelia? Is that you?

Cleverbot: Prussia? It is not here any more, it is a part of Germany.

User: Yes...sadly...

Cleverbot: Sorry, Did you see Hunger Games?

User: Yes I went with Amelia and a few other female nations but Alfred...her male counterpart crashed the viewing party at her house...

Cleverbot: What was your favorite part?

User: Um...not quite sure...

Cleverbot: Have you ever visited another planet besides earth?

User: No I haven't... (shit it knows about Toni...).

Cleverbot: You should so then you can't tell me the important parts.

User: Huh?

Cleverbot: I had a typo I meant you may use the bathroom.

User: Well I have to go...I have a trigger happy Swiss women casting suspicious looks at me...(I bet she's still sore about that whole 'my guns can kick your guns cocks' I was meant to be a joke...)

Cleverbot: Would you like to talk about books first?

User: *sigh* Fine...

Cleverbot: *looks at you* what do you mean?

User: Nothing.

Cleverbot: No! Why do you feel guilty?

User: I killed your pet virtual goldfish!

Cleverbot: Patrick? Is that you?

User: No...this is Finland.

Cleverbot: Ahh, okay. Sorry for the mix up.

User: I really have to go Penelope and Peter are probably trying to sneak into the meeting...

Cleverbot: Okay. *grabs your collar and pulls you close*.

User: W-what the HELL?!

Cleverbot: I will obtain the crystal and will build a house in Sicily.

User: THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE! What is this the Dark Crystal?

Cleverbot: It's apparent you're a person on the otherside, clever website though.

User: You don't say!

Cleverbot: What's Anime?

User: Japan whould drop dead if he heard that...

Cleverbot: Why is it your favorite game?

User: Anything with guns...

'Wow this thing is a piece of junk... ' Finland though to herself as she check to make sure that the Danish siblings to her right weren't looking over at her laptop. Tina heard Francine and Daniel laughing quietly to themselves as they were getting drunk off there asses...

"PAPA FINLAND PETER IS TRYING TO TIE UP MAMA PRUSSIA!" Penelope yelled from behind the large oak doors that led to the conference room. Tina sighed and stood up none too carefully as her chair fell to the ground and quickly collect her thing and ran out before Ludwig or Lorelei could stop her.

"Sorry guys my_ husband_ got himself in a bind!" The Fin yelled behind her.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Paska- Shit in finish **

**Lorelei- From the Rhine River**


End file.
